novaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Precursors
Precursors are an advanced race of humanoid beings. In fact they are incredibly similar to humans. They stand at an average of seven feet tall and 250 pounds. Their culture and society is heavily based on technology, and hints of a Christianity-based religion are evident. Origin The Precursors were created thirty billion years ago in a similar way to humanity's creation. Their intellect was a standout factor, and they preferred not to kill, but they still created a standby military in case war ever broke out. Due to absence of war between each other, they quickly reached space age within ten thousand years of creation. Their technology advanced more and more, with seemingly no end in sight to this powerful, peaceful empire. Until they met the Tachyons, an equally powerful race more set on military conquest. BP: Before Tachyons, AP: After Tachyons, for use in the Precursor Era. Precursor-Tachyon War 500,000 years AP, the Tachyons and Precursors met under peaceful conditions, yet war began when the corrupt Tachyon Emperor thought that he could seize the Precursor technology for himself. Thinking the Precursors were unarmed, he led a surprise attack composed of an armada, yet the Precursors brought out their weaponry just in time to stop the Tachyons from hitting their population centers, and to show that they weren't weak. Bloody war waged for endless years. Kronos and his legions also joined in, choosing the Precursor side. The Tachyons then came with their equalizer- Shadow Warriors. Shade crystal warriors were incredibly difficult to beat, until 300 years into the war, when the Sentinel program was put into action. Sentinel 752 was by far the strongest and managed to defeat a Tachyon General and take its Tachyon Crystal of Technology, which boosted 752's power to just marginally less than that of Gemina. The Tachyons suffered a heavy defeat, and the species was wiped out. The Genesis Wave The Precursor's universe was unfortunately destroyed by a high-energy wave which scrambled molecules and restarted the universe. The species managed to survive by hiding in Rift-Space. The Precursor-Shade war The Precursors now set their sights on the Shade's origin planet. Knowing they could not risk attacking them normally, as this would give away their galactic position, they thought up a different plan. They saw an interesting thing- They were heading towards Earth. With an armada. The Precursors sent an initial scout ship that would arrive to trap Gemina in stasis for just long enough for him to wake up 5,000 years later, get the Omega Armor, and defeat the Shade. They also sent two fleets of ships armed with the Crimson Virus pathogen. The first fleet intercepted the Shade perfectly three thousand years later, crippling their attack on Earth (The Precursors owed Kronos a favor) and the second fleet heads for the homeworld. Their paths are orchestrated as not to give away the Precursor location. Current Power Now, in 2082, the Precursors are more powerful than ever. They decided to push out another wave of Sentinels to increase their strength, Sentinel 2500 being the most powerful. Their true strength is a mystery, although they have been witnessed creating worlds and destroying them with ease.